Accident
by Narora
Summary: She didn't mean to... she just forgot he was there. [NarutoxNeptune; Green Brother Universe - some spoilers]
1. Accident

**A/N: I was hit with sudden inspiration... sorry?**

**(This takes place in the Green Brother universe)**

_Accident_

_Chapter 1 – The Restroom_

"Now that-that's out of the way-"

"Guah..."

All heads turned towards the sound of a dying... well, it was such a strange noise that one couldn't quite pin what animal it would come from. The best fit it would have would probably be a 'Dieing Neptune'.

Vert let her professional visage fall as she stopped her 'presentation' of the newest idea she'd had, something along the lines of selling more adult items, Neptune wasn't really paying attention, to give Neptune a pointed look.

"Are you really _that_ bored?" Her exasperation shown threw her voice as she nearly scolded the girl. It honestly felt like she was dealing with her younger sibling... her female, _much-younger-and-less-behaved-then-Naruto-sibling_.

...Quite the situation if she could say so herself. Naruto wasn't always out of line and he did tend to do whatever she asked with little-to-no complaints.

Then again, he did take off on them after she's specifically told him _not_ to a few months ago with that strange man. Abet, he did come back with his Next Form and laid waist to Shiro with minimal effort, so it all worked out in the end.

He still got yelled at for it though. By... just about everybody save Neptune and Blanc. Neptune because she wasn't quite as close to the boy as her own sister, and Blanc because the blonde haired goddess was just socially shy like that.

Back to the point though!

Neptune let out a strange sound as she lowered her eyes from the ceiling to the blonde bombshell before her. "N-no! I just... Yes. Yes I am that bored. I mean! What's the point in all of this?" The girl pointed to the nearly naked model that was up on the projection screen. To her, it honestly made very little sence.

Vert, probably having some outrageious and somehow logically sound explanation, began to ramble off . But with practiced ease –_or just shear stupidity_– Neptune managed to tune it all out and pick up absolutely nothing from it.

What she did pick up. Was the need to use the bathroom.

Politely waiting until Vert was done, because god knew Vert would have her behind on a platter and mounted on her wall if she interrupted her 'important and non-sexually driven persuasion', Neptune calmly asked to be excused to the bathroom... in her own, very happy-go-lucky way.

Vert, seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere, nodded and waved the girl off in the direction it was located in with closed eyes. She would just continue on her own.

But, Vert failed to stop the girl anyway. Despite the size of the Basilicom, there was only one bathroom between the current room they were in, and Naruto's room.

Naruto.

Who happened to say he was going to take a shower not long ago, and to call if he was needed. He also, didn't know that the other goddesses were here.

Vert paused in the middle of a sentence, and turned her somewhat confused face towards the redfaced goddess before her. She blinked a few times, before she looked in the direction Neptune had left in just a few seconds prior.

"...Oh my..."

_**.::Bathroom Entrence::.**_

Neptune, having asked for directions nearly twenty times and being assured that this bathroom was down the _straight_ hallway and clearly marked 'BATHROOM', finally found the entrance. But, none of those she'd asked, had known that said bathroom was already occupied.

And boy was she shocked. Just a few seconds ago, she was about to open the door and waltz in, ready for the sweet, _sweet_ relief. Only for the door knob to turn on it's own. And the door to start moving. Neptune, being who she was, was about to scream out something about a ghost, but instead of the usual cold air that signaled the presence of the undead spirits, she was, instead, blasted with heat.

The heat and steam, stopped her voice in her throat and forced her to back away while shielding her face. The shock of the heat all of a sudden made her skin burn a bit, and she could feel the water already condensing on her face as the cold air once more rushed back over it.

"Neptune...?"

The ghost was speaking to her no-no. She'd already gone over the possibility of a ghost and eliminated it. So who was...?

Opening her eyes, she recognized his face before she found the rest of him. Naruto, Vert's younger brother, and the only male CPU Candidate. Quite famous, he was, for being just that, as well as his fan club following.

About to voice her complaint about the heat and quickly move into the bathroom for _the_ _urge_ was getting stronger, she noticed his state of dress.

Or lack thereof.

Thankfully, –_or, 'unfortunately', depending on who you spoke too_– his lower half was covered up by a white towel. His top half though, was completely visible.

His blond hair was still damn, and matted down. It was spike, and stood on end like a certain transformed alien on an old television show, but after his shower, it had dropped and becomes at-least somewhat tamed. It covered his forehead and part of the back of his neck.

His upper half, usually covered by his red undershirt and black jacket-coat-thingy, was bare to the world, and Neptune's feminine eyes, which took their time slowly looking over the muscles that rippled across it. Years of physical training, and most likely the recent training he'd gone under before his fight with Shiro, had created the near statue-like appearance before her. Water cascading down his body, yet to be lapped up by the towels he had.

And Neptune, actually being eons old despite her appearance, was subconsciously _loving_ it. This was probably the closest she'd ever been to being turned on in her entire life...

That was, until she spied one single drop of water that had yet to be dried by the towel around his neck. She watched it slowly trail downwards, starting from his collarbone, moving down and over the right side of his chest, getting caught in some microscopic pathway and sliding between his abs, which, while not six-packs as she'd once heard them called in one of Nepgear's magazines, certainly were defined. The droplet of water kept going though. Neptune's eyes followed it, ignoring his calls to get her attention.

When the droplet vanished under the towel wrapped around his waste, she swallowed hard, her mind wandering towards less... T-rated thoughts as sweat dripped down her own face. Coming back to her senses when Naruto poked her shoulder, she felt uncomfortably hot under her clothes.

Stammering and unable to form sentences, hell, unable to form a _word_, she darted past the boy with a loud apology, and slammed the door shut behind her.

The residual heat in the room didn't help her already hot body as she panted. She wasn't sure why she was panting, because she hadn't exerted that much energy, but she certainly felt very hot, in a few places on her body. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She could actually feel it beating in her fingertips it was so powerful.

In the hot bathroom. After just getting a glimpse of her best friend's younger sibling half-naked and fresh out of the shower, she came to a simple realization.

Naruto was extremely good looking.

And Neptune, on some instinctual, subconscious level...

_Wanted _him **now.**

_**.::End::.**_

**A/n: I may continue this... I'm not entirely sure. I was just hit with inspiration from listening to one of the soundtracks that came with the Neptunia Re;birth games. I myself didn't get it, but I did find it on youtube with some translations. Beacuse... unfortunately, I have not gotten very far with Rossetta Stone and the Japanese Language that it teaches...**

**Anyway, this was just a little spit of an idea. I may continue... I may not? Depends on what I come up with.**

**A lot of people have been asking me to updage Green Brother and He Who Rests, and the best I can say is, I'll try my hardest, but I usually don't write unless I'm hit with inspiration... like this.**

**Until next time,**

**Narora**


	2. Flirting?

**A/n: ...I actually just came from a NarutoxNoire chapter cuz this idea hit my head. Sorry.**

**There is one small spoiler in this chapter, near the end.**

_Accident_

_Chapter II – Flirting...?_

With a soft 'hmm' in the back of his throat, Naruto continued to fix Neptune with his almost dull, bored gaze. Keep in mind, however, he was not bored. In fact, he was quite highly entertained by Neptune's earlier attempts at flirting.

Before that story, it would be worth it to explain that, after the dubbed 'shower scene' about two months ago, Neptune had-had quite the infatuation with her friend's younger brother. Said young man, hadn't even realised it until maybe half a month later, when Neptune had all but dragged him to Planeptune by himself to tell him her feelings.

She'd done it in her HDD form however, so, the situation was actually a lot more calm and cute then any other situation. Knowing Neptune like he did, her human form would have turned the situation into something much more silly. A simple comment, or, hell, just being there seemed to make serious situations much less that.

She brought up the topic quite often about his feelings for her. During the first few weeks, he'd bluntly told her that he 'wasn't sure quite yet'. It was a sudden thing, and, seeing as how she'd worked so hard and held back so long, he couldn't quite refuse her and sadden her. So, he'd decided to give it a try. At that time he'd felt maybe a small infatuation.

And, very much as cliche as it sounds, he actually did find himself falling in love with the yonng-looking goddess. He still wasn't sure what the hell it was that had caused it, but, he found himself thinking about the girl much more often then he usually did. And then, he actually started to think more about her then Nepgear, whom he'd his own feelings for.

And that was an entirely different topic. Nepgear. She was kind. Far to kind. Neptune had, at some point, told her younger sister about their relationship, and he was sure that Nepgear was a lot more torn up about it then she let on.

He'd not talked to her personally about it, but, right now he felt that it was a better idea to give her space and time to think. Sort through her own feelings. If he could do something for the sweetest girl in the world, he would have, but there wasn't much that he could do in his situation.

But, back to present times, he hid the small upturn of his lips very well behind his mask of indifference. His girlfriend, wasn't quite as skilled as him in controlling her facial expressions.

She was pouting.

Ah. He almost emulated Histoire there for a moment... he could have sworn he had some ASCII faces fly about his head in the air, with a few hearts too.

"Mou! Why wont it work!?"

Naruto let his eyes close slightly, exhaling through his mouth. He got an idea to tease the girl. It wasn't the first time he'd made a comment about it, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But, having done it so many times, Neptune already knew he meant nothing harmful by it and he was just trying to get a rise out of her...

And it still worked.

"Maybe..." He started, getting her attention, as he had been quiet for a few minutes before as he endured her onslaught of horrible flirting, "It's because you look like a child and it feels wrong."

And he got just the reaction he wanted. The girl was nearly fuming now, while he sat there with a teasing smile upon his face, chin resting upon his fist. His elbow on the table he was sitting at with her.

"AH! Meanie! How could you say that to your most loved and sexy girlfriend! That's horrible!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Are you trying to imply I have other girlfriends...?'_

The stray thought caused him to miss her ranting and further actions.

Not quite a good thing.

Next thing he knew, he was blinded by light, and when the spots in his vision cleared he was looking at... breasts?

Very scantly clad breasts. In black. Form fitting. He could almost see the outline of the-

His eyes shot up, blinking in confusion as he came face to face with Neptune's HDD form, Purple Heart. Her eyes now a bit deeper and holding quite a bit more _focused_ emotion. Upon her lips however, played a cocky smirk.

He actually had to swallow some built up saliva. He'd seen her HDD form many times, in a dress, bikini, and in her undergarments, but never before had he seen her with such a look on her face.

The teenage boy part of him was aroused. The logical mind was slightly scared. His two heads sent conflicting messages to his brain and he kind of just froze on the spot as his brain overloaded and tried a 'reboot'.

Neptune stood, pushing her chair out as well, and sauntered over to him with a sway in her hips. The, now older looking, woman bent over his form, her hands on the arm rests of the chair he was in to support her weight. As she leaned forward, Naruto couldn't help but be drawn to her face more then her cleavage.

As it neared him, he almost thought she was going to kiss him, but she moved her head slowly at the last second, bringing it _dangerously_ close to his left ear. He could feel the heat coming off of her cheek as her skin was just centimeters, _millimeters_ away from actually touching him.

If his brain was working, he probably would be very horny right now. As it was however, he was just very _very _hot and his breathing was shaking slightly.

"Don't move..." She almost moaned out right next to his ear. And he froze again. His eyes didn't even move. They were looking to the side, catching only her purple hair as it slightly tickled his nose and lips. "Stay... right... there..." her voice lowered into a whisper on the last syllable as her hands moved a bit, shifting forwards as she had leaned forwards a bit more to get to his ear.

"Darling... I. Love. You..." Just a moment later, she lightly blew on his ear, and shivers ran down his spine, nearly his entire _body_ was shaking as the pleasurable shock ran down his back, to his feet, and back up again to his head.

The woman backed away, and planted a very light peck on the left side of his mouth. He didn't even have the chance to grab her and pull her into a passionate kiss before she pulled away and out of his reach, still smirking at him teasingly.

When his mind came back to him a few seconds later, his eyes grew wider, his face _burned_, and he turned his gaze to the right with a click of his tongue. His gaze would travel back to her a few times though, but never high enough to meet her gaze.

That...

Was so _unfair_...

And now he was extremely aroused. And he knew she could see that. No, he did not have an erection, but he sure as hell probably _looked_ like he was horny. Another story to tell. A short one. Yes. They had-had 'sexual intercourse'. No. He had never done it with her when she was transformed.

…

But now he might be able to?

With a plan in his head, he smiled to himself.

Standing up somewhat quickly, he caught her off guard. His hair suddenly shifted, and turned bright green and seemed to wave slightly like slow-motion fire. His blue eyes turned green and the ocean hidden within them became almost real. His Next Form. He was sure Vert was wondering if he was in trouble now, as nearly all the Share Energy in Leanbox was, no doubt, directed towards his own transformation now. But now wasn't the time to care.

Stepping forward, he was still taller then her, even if she transformed, he placed his hands around her waist and pulled their bodies together, their hips almost super-glued in place next to each other.

Looking down at her surprised face and wide eyes, he leaned down, and made sure to keep eye contact with her. Her face flushed slightly as she tried to turn her head away, but he pushed her chin back to meet his eyes with a gentle finger. He knew the power his eyes had. Vert had told him already that his eyes were very mesmerizing in his Next Form. They weren't scary like his Sharingan was, but, instead, very warm and hypnotizing.

Bringing his head to her left, his right, he kissed the side of her own mouth, but continued to very lightly place kisses trailing down her cheek and part of her neck, before bringing his head up to her ear. One hand keeping her pressed to him, another on the small of her back, he nibbled at her earlobe.

"_Love you too..._"

That night, Neptune learned that flirting with Naruto would almost _always_ result in a sleepless, passion-filled night in her bedroom.


End file.
